


【赫海】  这个他  30（1）

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [32]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola
Summary: 不保🎂🎂🎂🎂





	【赫海】  这个他  30（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 跨年发烧 未能交绕 暗生气恼

不保

心里愈加疲败，东海落在床间不愿起身，同他一起之后首次犯懒，反弹力强盛，白日里也躲赖一般在床上不愿动弹。空对阴沉灰败、被厚重帘布遮盖的周遭，实在也同赫宰晰亮澄明的世界两样。  
以为昏沉能够轻易入眠，眼目合闭，脑中也只自动把从相识到依傍的历程一再复现，一遍遍地回顾浏览。逐渐地，人似乎于半空飘挂，空浮起来无实处可踏，李赫宰又再回归为那不真切的梦中之人了，却是确凿地已然同他热恋过。  
多么想变真，却不知怎么走进内心。  
挺尸一样畏缩在棉被里，缓停直到正午肚中高鸣，这才顺着寻欢后渐醒的室友们起身，装作一样因连夜的欢闹而疲累寡肚，聚集着下楼向着食堂去。  
他晨间未去自习，对方也别无反应，不干预一样毫不问询更不做找寻，惊悸像暗流一样漂悬于洋，杂草一般疾速漫生，海被盛放在滚热了再凉败的一杯水中，处于瓶身被激烈摇旋之后展开的漩涡中央，看似安宁，席绕不停。此下便笃定不可就此将自我抛掷来向他全然依傍。他还像狂卷的劲风，袭扰自己的同时，把他本真的样态紧裹封锁了不予显露。海水何等广厚也无能抵挡如此风波，以此更知应蓄流来深藏。  
米饭泡了菜汤，包在嘴里还无滋味。男孩机敏易感的体质再难克制，各样的道理于他，体悟和总结总过于轻易，那斑驳结节的思绪却攀爬在午后的浮光里，伴着灰尘泛凉。行动和理论到底两样：自我的时候如此预想，痛下决心竭诚抵挡，再见之时依旧被他的眼神怀抱全然倾覆，再徒劳一场。一面湖居然能裹缠一弯海，覆灭来源于他体温的袭染，滚热或极寒，一次沾染一身烫凉。思索落下此处，他额前都起轻痒，前夜他手掌覆落在上的温凉仍若滞留不散，叫他如何陡然间教会了自己不再念想。饭菜难咽，筷子在汤水里乱划，左手反复地点触手机的屏幕，暗下来又使发新亮，空垂的眼中底色同天色一般暗淡，明明昨夜才又更加亲密过。难以理解的沉郁蔓延在菜香馥郁的低矮空间，沉陷其中的男孩眼神却飘浮散败，终能聚拢之时，已被银幕上不知何时收到的消息提示深刺了瞳眸。竹筷顺势散落在桌面上，东海的手指去抠起手机的时候，胸口都随之膨起再瘪收，是一只色泽光艳却疲软垂重的气球。这样长串的信息难得，显示的却仅是药品名称的罗列。意味倒也易懂，即使别无急切的约见、更未落长言的关怀，这个他依旧劳心记挂、叮咛着自己定时吃药好生照顾。一如被少年肆意顶撞后无奈的父母，担忧嘱托不减分毫。  
文字语言都还若水，烫了又凉。  
东海倒掉了残剩的菜饭，站定在食堂门口的台阶上审视远外的灰空，鼻腔里缺一点轻飘的烟气和新草的苦香。昨夜花火扬高的烟尘还未褪散，天空呈现轻一度的铜色，大概也同难辨的前路相仿，惶乱又扑朔。男孩重落入初成年之时被迫远离父母的坠重，自由的狂喜底色外轻浮一层对未知的迷惘。如此也能得以印证了——心里早是默认过，在重重团团的不浓不淡的迷影中间，在难以松懈无法取信的人事纷扰之时，曾经明朗异常的唯一路径是由他所点亮。这道路本就是赫宰这个人，远奔而来，怀抱相接，指骨勾连，牵引同伴。  
而道路的方向从来是既定，只伸远向前，心脑何思何为都只得行进。情绪是如此无能，他实在太过知晓——早在无他之前，已有过了深刻的体味：被迫失却后的自我逼迫、瘫败无力下的强制推进——他此刻更感双倍的疲倦懒怠，只想溺在床上，念的又都还不是自己的床。恰因早自有体悟，深知失却后阵痛之难宁，才连争取都避忌退让。此下被动地触发了，才被迫直面上这冗长岁月间，再不甘更不愿沉浸陷溺于任何情感的缘由。  
赫宰实在无法开口，东海自然无从知晓，这般的自我翻覆恰是这个他最不愿让海再被触动而感知到的彷徨。即使避让过，躲避着，思忖了，彼此的串联羁绊之深紧，依旧超越了赫宰的预判想象，更在备受外力逼迫的此刻让他感到了不能将之卫藏的慌张。海或湖如何的静或凉，到底澄澈，此间有意无意的彼此袒露地映照着，如月下新发的细芽，矜弱之怜幼，从不该向外间肆虐狂放的酷暑劲风暴露。  
这弯月嫌恶某段污秽的过往，是未得阳火触及的背阴一面，他的光，历经疑虑的此刻他也正经受着这些历史桎梏的揪扯；这面湖鄙夷常人惯享的俗乐，是被污染后的静水不得入海焕新的阻塞，他的海，担忧不安的所在又正是他唯一无能抵抗的介怀。  
静默间两相各受侵扰，时间却不带态度未有同情地朝前迈进着，曾畏惧过的某一种末日结实地前来拥抱了——考试周实在静待已久。也不知对方正作何忙碌，东海只劝自己当做是实习无他的日子。敢于细感深思的时候也觉荒诞，同一出戏剧一般，却不能完满，掐了头断了尾，他的从前陈述在铺垫的章节，自己不能出场就无从了解；此后彼此的发生未达高潮也已止息于此：如此，大概还是场喜剧。  
两人像各自虚生的一条臂膀，离索之时多余无用，却残破疼痛。起初越是畏惧避讳，此后越是无力躲藏难以。  
却因念重，更教心硬。  
不过还是彼此彻底的陌生人，梦中滑脱来走进了实景，砥砺着进驻了心房，数日之后竟然凝长成了不可失却之支柱。脱离开一步两步来细致远观，实在不是不能失却。只是还在生长的根茎被猛然地斩截，疼痛必然钻心刺骨。  
这人更是其意难解，不言语无联系，唯有睡前定点的道安依旧，字句不变，没有情绪的曲调，砖石一样整齐堆砌。小海每日气闷，暗下悄然期盼，又不许自己希冀。我不主动你不致意，恼恨都只能是一张架好了箭矢再无处击送的弓。  
仅剩的这句不成意味的表示，实际也并无意义的彰显，却还是定点报时一样不散不止。夜半收发的提示声响，东海也才肯长叹一声，归置了空悬的心为一日关张。集聚来看，他划着界面往上细数，九个，没有回复的“Tiger 晚安”。  
空寂下他自做预想，寒假本也将是如此度过，白日昏噩无趣，夜晚呆坐伺机，静等的还是一份保持着牵连的证明。极细的一条线，牵扰着。这头固定的针已深扎入体，那边自随他牵拉揪扯。  
爱恋之痛痒不若如此，但凡携了一丝半分的本心，终有嫩弱之处在无声中各自剖白袒露。脆弱之所得见，似予你伤害的利剑权限。唯此一人得用，无意地轻刺已能致我伤创。  
倒更无几日可供徘徊隐忍，东海扣笔在试卷上狠恶地答题，哗啦地顺溜书写，电条刺白的灯光之下，这些字符的排组方式也是由他传授，连同日常里某些显白明述或者暗下潜化的道理处事。  
他移开了干胀的眼，压紧了笔头在草稿纸上反复验算，仰头遍阅了考卷，题题见过项项了解，该是得意，却更生憋闷。轻响撕拉散开在发人困倦的考堂，笔尖已然划破了脆薄的纸张。神经突响在脑骨，李东海颤抖着难受控制的手指，提口气来深吐了，摊开手趴卧向了寒凉的桌面。  
侧着头他向窗外漫眺，极远处还剩紫黄参半的晨光，于绚烂中做些什么昭示。如若愿意垂眼，落目也可见高低对立着的那两座宿舍楼宇，在清寒中困倦地孑立对望，离得是那样的近，隔得是这样的远。  
脱散在旁的笔杆再次立竖，被反复写就的，已是这男孩最为熟悉的名讳。你在何处，在做何事。是否如我，身想心念。直到字符各自从四面紧挨，再占满了稿纸的整面。质问的勇气还未降临，索要终结的气力更无能集聚。滞留在此一方，像在战役中拉锯，仿佛是搁置中妥协下的妙招，至少不至于溃败遁逃。  
东海未有表情，也不叹气，只闭了眼，垂睡到铃响。

**Author's Note:**

> 30 偏长


End file.
